1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an arrangement for mounting a stator winding in a stator of an elevator machine motor and stator winding frame for supporting the stator winding therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The stator of electric motors used in elevator machines typically consists of a stator frame having stator teeth and stator slots between the teeth, and a stator winding arranged in the stator frame around the teeth. The stator frame may be laminated from thin plates forming a stator pack. The conductors of the stator winding may be placed directly in the stator slots e.g. as conductor bundles. The conductors may be held in the slots by means of slot wedges fitted at the upper edge of the slot. The slot wedges may form a dovetail joint with the upper edge of the slot.
A drawback with prior-art stators is a relatively slow and complicated winding process. In addition, it is typically necessary to prevent conductor movements in the slots caused by mechanical forces. For this purpose, it may be necessary to apply a sealant between the wedge and the conductors, or else each slot wedge may require an adapter piece having friction surfaces on its sides and two side pieces with corresponding friction surfaces on their sides, as described e.g. in patent application FI-A-884154. These solutions are also relatively complicated.